


Supermarket crush

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers, Cereal, First Meetings, Food, M/M, Roman is low-key stalker-ish, Roommates, jelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: This was made for Bibi, for the #tsssanvalentinhispano on Twitter.Suggested soundtrack: https://youtu.be/fyMbqu1lj84
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Supermarket crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibibinch (BiancaBibi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaBibi/gifts).



> This was made for Bibi, for the #tsssanvalentinhispano on Twitter.  
> Suggested soundtrack: https://youtu.be/fyMbqu1lj84

Grocery shopping shouldn’t imply so much getting ready, right? But how couldn’t he try to look his best when True Love was awaiting. Finally, it was the day when he would walk right into that supermarket and... and... and he would swipe right off his feet!

Somehow.

He was almost ready and it was still early. Maybe he should be there beforehand so he’ll be in his best profile to shock him as he got there?

That sounded like half a plan. It should work. As long as he got there in time, everything should go smoothly.

“Hey, Ro. Are you going grocery shopping? Would you wait for me to take a shower and I’ll go with you?”

“Why?” Roman whined at his roommate who had chosen the worst day to be interested in shopping for once. Although, that may not have been the best way to answer because now Virgil was defensive. Grumpy emo. Awesome.

“Why not?” Virgil asked, slightly more aggressive than necessary.

“It’s just- you never do the shopping, and... suddenly now you want to- and I have to wait for you, and it’s gonna be late, and...”

“My therapist gave it to me as a challenge to do this week okay?” he admitted grudgingly “and since when are you worried about getting on time anywhere? you are the king of “fashionably late” and the store won’t close until several hours!” he added while eyeing at him suspiciously.

Roman looked sheepishly at his friend and then at the clock fidgeting with the sleeves of his bomber and managed to mumble something.

“ths cut uy”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“There’s a cute guy? okay?” He explained, trying to convey the importance of True Love to a lost case pessimist. “He gets there every Monday at the same time and I never got the nerve to talk to him but he’s so handsome and tall and wears glasses and I bet he’s like, super smart and, what are the chances of us always going shopping at the same time? It’s just meant to be!” he sang sung “so I want to get there a little early so I’m just casually there, by the aisles on the entrance looking fabulous so he’ll have no choice but to fall in love with me.”

Well, maybe like that it sounded kinda weird, he should be better with words! What was his problem?

Virgil stared at him looking like he was about to contradict him on something and even opened his mouth a couple of times only to closed again until he sighed in resignation.

“Okay, just... let me grab my hoodie, and let’s go,” he said while going to his bedroom to pick what seemed to be his second skin.

“Wait, really?” He didn’t expect that, it wasn't really one of his brightest moments. As much as he loved his friend, he could be way too judgy at times... like 24/7 times.

“Yeah, I learned to not try to unpack your ramblings long ago,” he reasoned, reentering the room and heading straight to the door. “Besides, It’s not as if I would find the love of my life on the 8th aisle”

The road to the supermarket was quite uneventful, which makes sense because his biggest adventure yet was waiting for him inside... his solo adventure.

“So, I love you, thank you for being so understanding, but right now I need you to disappear... and maybe actually buying some food because honestly, I wasn’t planning on doing so while wooing my prince” 

“Are you kidding me?” Virgil asked, shrinking in his hoodie.

“What? The quest for my love’s heart is one that I must partake only by myself!” he replied with his usual grand bravado, before changing the tone to an almost pleading one, “Aaaand, I don’t want him believing we are a couple. I don’t want another accident that junior year party” 

His friend’s face grimaced at the memory.

“Whatever, I'll leave you to your stalking and I’ll be panicking about what toilet paper should I take far away from here.”

“I’m- I’m not stalking!” he shouted to his friend back, immediately regretting it, because he caught the attention of the staff.

He wasn’t a stalker. He was in love with a complete stranger! Totally normal. He just wanted to stand there by the first aisle, looking his most fabulous self, to make a good first impression when he’d arrived in three minutes.

two

one

...

negative ten?

Well, that was weird. He  _ always  _ arrived at the same time. Not that he was timing every person in the store. He just kinda noticed a pattern and started to check it once in a while or once a week. But the important part was that he should be there by that time, absolutely dazzled by him, of course.

Nevertheless, he wasn’t. Maybe he got stuck in traffic? What if he was in danger? What if he was arriving in time but a group of thugs jumped from nowhere and he was being robbed? Roman should go check outside and jump in his defense, saving him from such hideous people, right?

The doors from the shop opened.

And there he was: tall, dark hair, the most intense eyes behind some very stylish glasses and... by the arm of another man.

Roman’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. Of course that his crush would be taken, how could he have ever thought that that guy was single?

He wandered into the aisles to avoid getting too close to them. The image of the blonde freckled guy happily clicking from the arm of a black shirt and faces wearing matching glasses burning in his head. He almost didn’t notice when he crashed into Virgil who had gotten a kart and was intensely staring at the snacks wall that had way too many options.

“Hey, what happened? did he called security on you?” he joked before finding himself trapped in a hug. Roman was lucky to be one of the few people that could get into Virgil’s personal space without causing him to recoil while knocking stuff on accident. 

“He has a boyfriend” It’s all he had to say for his friend to sight and let him stay there all the time he needed.

It wasn’t until several minutes later that Virgil broke the silence.

“Hey, tall, pretty and glasses you said?”

Roman groaned

“why must you make me remember the loss of my heart?” he whined not moving.

“Because he’s kinda staring at us”

His neck could have broken from the speed that he turned his head around.

Only to find blond hair and freckles looking not so sneakily looking at them but that hurried their way to the next aisle.

“That’s the boyfriend” he simply said defeated and back into the hug.

Virgil decided not to mention the fact that another glasses guy had been staring a second ago. 

“Hey, why don’t you go grab some of that jelly you love and I go get the cereal? we are not in desperate need of anything else and we can go home and watch some Disney, what do you think?” he asked softly, used to the high highs and the lower lows of his friend and knowing the best ways to cheer him up.

Roman reluctantly, drifted from his friend’s arms and went to do so without answering. Virgil’s plan would actually have worked with anything else, but it was because of his crush that he got to try that jelly. When you see someone carrying a kart half full of jars of jelly, you kinda wanna see what all the fuzz it’s about. And he loved it. Was the flavor now gonna be corrupted by his heartache. Would he take his heart and the jelly that they, unknowingly, shared?

He dramatically sighed reaching the correct aisle and finding the section almost empty. Only four jars left. 

Technically, technically, he only needed one jar for the week. But, on the other hand, he was pretty sure that the other hadn’t got to that section yet, and he was petty and heartbroken. He was taking all of them. His little revenge against the one who broke his heart.

Someone cleared their throat next to him.

His eyes lifted to find the one who had the monopoly of his thoughts and, damn he was even prettier up close. He was looking directly at him and Roman couldn't help but get lost in his auburn eyes taking the little chance to do so that the universe had provided.

“Pardon me for the intrusion, but I was wondering if I could take one of the jars,” the handsome stranger asked and, oh, Roman was way too gay to deal with his deep raspy voice on top of it all, “It happens to be my favorite and I unexpectedly ran out. I would be really thankful if you would be so kind to spare me one”

Oh, he could hear him talk about absolutely anything for the rest of his life. And he looked also. so adorable, all flustered... Wait, why was  _ he _ flustered? Roman’s brain took a while to realize that he has been asked a question and all he was doing was staring like an idiot. Probably that was what the other was embarrassed about. Oh, he was managing to look like such an idiot in front of his crush. If he’d ever have had a chance, he’d be running it right there. Well played Sanders.

“I- Ummm...” ah, yes. Stammering would help to make him look better, he thought bitterly.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHG!!” 

A known scream and a loud crash make them both focus their attention on the cereal aisle. For some reason, Virgil had just screamed and managed to topple over one of the displays, and now he was nervously talking to the one that had been previously by the arm of his beloved. A painful reminder of the cruel reality. Maybe he should go rescue him before he fell harder for the man he had no chance with.

“Uhg, I’m just gonna pretend he’s not my brother, I’m not in the mood to deal with this” he heard the other whisper.

Wait, what?

“your brother?” he asked before he could stop himself from intruding.

“Yes, my brother who decided to come visiting me without any type of warning and has figuratively thrown my schedule out the window, and now it’s wreaking havoc by the cereal all because he said he developed a “crush” on the poor guy over there and has decided to go talk to him even when I told him not to...” He stopped mid-ranting looking back at Roman apologetically “I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable for you I tend to think out loud when I’m nervous”

“uncomfortable? me?” he asked feeling his confidence rebuild at new the information “Nah, I should thank you he’s been my best friend a roommate since college and has too much embarrassing info on me. I’ll have some more leverage on him now” okay, not the best move to say that there are many embarrassing stories about you, get it together.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I assume it was your partner” he admitted while fixing his glasses with an odd look on his face.

Wait, does that mean that he was also thinking about him???

“What? No!” he rushed to assured him and his voice did not rise an octave, it sounded totally smooth, thank you very much. “In all honesty, I did though the same about you and your brother so I guess we are even?” why did you tell him that? well, at least he now knew that he also has been paying attention to him. Was it too subtle, tho?

“It would appear so” he reckoned, “I’m sorry about the confusion my brother is what people would define as ‘clingy’” he added looking as if the last word had personally offended him.

All the confidence he had mustered crumble under the uncomfortable silence that followed. What was wrong with him? This is what he wanted, what he had dreamed so many times! Now was the time when he woos him and they fell deeply in love.

The only problem is that he never had thought that much ahead so he wordlessly passed him a jar of jelly, incapable of finding any kind of words to say.

“Oh, right. Thank you” 

Another excruciating moment of silence. He needed to think about something to say before it was too late. What about screaming “I love you”? That might work...

“I should go check on my brother,” the stranger said finally. “Thanks again for the jelly”

And with that, he turned around and started to fade forever from Roman’s life.

Oh, no. Not in his watch.

“Wait!” He shouted way too loudly given that he wasn’t even two feet away yet.

The glasses-wearing man rotated again and, it was Roman wishful thinking, or was he blushing? It looked so endearing that he lost his voice once more. 

“yes...?” he asked expectantly

“I-” come on Roman, think of something, anything! “I happen to know a pretty good recipe or two with jelly.. and I notice that you always bought a lot maybe if you want, you could give me your number and I’ll send them to you?” he regretted the words right after they came out of his mouth. It was the lamest excuse ever, and the other surly thought the same, judging by his surprised face.

“I- umm... I’m sorry” he stammered seemingly losing a little composure but fastly recovering nonetheless “unfortunately I’m not gifted in the art of baking although it frustrates me because it should be simple chemistry and I’m good at that but my baked goods are least that satisfactory, to figurative, put it simply.”

Roman felt his heart broke for the second time in the day.

“But, I guess I wouldn’t oppose if you happen to make some and invite me over to try them” he added with a face that now was unmistakable red while offering him a business card.

He could have started to dance and sing right there on the spot, but he refrained himself and accepted the card with his biggest smile.

“I’ll text you” he simply answered. 

And it was a promise.

His head continued to float in a fluffy cloud well after the other had left. and he hardly could bother to see where he was going while looking for his friend.

Virgil was a couple of aisles away, looking kinda red under his white foundation and carrying a box of Froot Loops on their cart, an unusual change from his usual Count Chocula.

“Roman!” he exclaimed once he saw him approaching “You won’t believe what just happen! I-”

“Not now Marilyn Morose!” He cut him quickly starting to make a list. “We need eggs, flour, butter? do cakes have butter?”

“Whoa, what’s going on? what are you talking about?” his friend asked trying to make sense of what was happening.

Roman smiled at him maniacally.

“I talk to him,” he said feeling like a middle schooler “I have his number!”

He felt like he could just start jumping in his place and happily scream from excitement.

Virgil’s already uncharacteristic smile grew in solidarity with his friend.

“Roman that’s great! Still doesn’t explain what you were saying before, but it’s great!”

Roman smile kinda flattered slightly, cringing a little about what he had done.

“Well I maybe, kinda tell him that I know how to bake?” his hand reached for the back of his head and he smiled apologetically for the disaster that was about to become their apartment.

His best friend sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, let’s go prince charming. It’s time for you to light the oven for the first time in your life”

After all, if all went well between those two, he might get a chance to see Roman’s crush brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> “wait, do we even have an oven?”  
> “Roman Sanders, you are the most annoying useless gay in existence”  
> “aww, I love you too Gerard Gay"


End file.
